Sephiroth vs Akame
Description: It's Final Fantasy Vs Akame Ga Kiru! Were we have Sephiroth, the One Winged Angel, Vs. Akame the Demon Swordsman. DBX "Gnn..gnh..guh!" Mumbled left the mouth of a man as he quickly sat up. The man looked to be fairly tall with long silver-hair that reaches towards his back. The Silver-Hair man bears a long black coat with silver pauldrons, black boots, and black trousers. The top of his coat is opened as his chest is revealed with leather suspenders crossed over it. Known to many as a man who was once a hero, has now become the fallen hero, Sephiroth. Sephiroth was confused, no completely dumbfounded as he looked around to see he was in a forest. The Fallen Hero tried to remember anything on how he may have gotten here, but it drew up blank. Honestly, he couldn't remember anything aside from combat experience, and his own name. Sephiroth stood up to his full height as he scanned around the area as he found a pathway. Trotting towards the dirt path, the Fallen Hero looked at both ways, and attempt to think on which way would leave to civilization. Although it draw up blank, Sephiroth quickly chose the left path as he didn't want to waste to much time on thinking. ---- Elsewhere There eight people that stood what looks to be a throne-like room as a female with silver-hair held her eyes closed for a second as she opened to her eyes. Her eyes held a purple color to them, but also bears a serious look. "Lubbock. Report." Were the only words the female spoke as she eyed the green-hair who nodded in agreement with her. "Right. So from my Intel from my wires, there seems to be one person who has infill traded the area. However, those wires were cleanly cut to pieces, and not just a few pieces, but hundreds, maybe into even a thousands of pieces." Lubbock, the green hair male spoke out as he some of other members held a somewhat shocked expression. Some of them in their life could think someone could cut through material like that. "If he can do that, then he's obviously a fast, and strong opponent. However, since it's only one, we don't have to worry as if he comes here, then we'll take him down. Although, I much rather not have whoever is intruding to find his way into the base of Night Raid." The silver-hair female spoke out as she looked at all of her subordinates. "I'll go. Since there is only one person, I am certain I can defeat them with murasame." A female spoke out as she stepped out in front of everyone. She bears long black-hair that reaches down to her knees, and she holds two red eyes. She was school-like uniform which consists of a sleeveless black mini-dress with a white collar, and red tie. She also wears long black socks, with black shoes. Lastly, she wears two red gauntlets. She known through the capital as the demon swordsman, and assassin of Night Raid, Akame. "Are you positive Akame? We can have someone help you." The silver-hair female questions Akame's offer to take down the intruder, but she's wary that she might not stand enough chance if the intruder is fast enough to cut wires into hundreds or thousands of pieces. "I'm positive. I can't let anyone here get in danger as this person sounds like they can be a hand full. I'll make sure to cut them down in Murasame." The demon-swordsman spoke as she received approval from her boss. Akame quickly went to get her sword as she heads to face the man. ---- Sephiroth kept trotting through the forest until he came across a massive football sized field. The One-Winged Angel didn't really think much of as he proceeded to walk forward at his very own pace. He paid no attention to the scenery as he made it an objective to find a town to settle in until he figure things out. However, Sephiroth stopped in his own tracks as he reach towards his back and materialized his 7 foot long sword, Masamune. CLENG! [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eDyAdWPg4oU Cue: King of Anything - Brandon Yates] Akame who appeared behind him was confused, no shocked as with out much of thought he was able to quickly block her strike. The Fallen Hero quickly turned around as he swung Masamune. The Demon-Swordsman quickly recovered her composure as she swung her Murasame. CLENG!CLENG!CLENG! Sephiroth and Akame locked blades for ten seconds as they stared towards each other's eyes. The Demon-Swordsman realized that the One-Winged Angel's eyes did not look remotely close to humans, but towards a cat. Sephiroth pushed Akame back as he held his sword tightly, and went to his fight stance. The Demon-Swordsman saw this, and did the same. "Tell me swordsman, why did you openly attack me?" The One-Winged Angel kept his guard up, as he kept staring towards one of the members of Night Raid. "Cause you're an intruder, and intruders must be eliminate." Akame spoke as she narrowed her eyes towards Sephiroth. She saw no opens on the Fallen Hero, but the Demon-Swordsman didn't let it bother her as she kept a firm grip on the handle of her sword. "Oh dear. I guess you better eliminate me then." Sephiroth taunted slightly as Akame said no words to his remark as she saw a slight cocky smirk crack on the One-Winged Angel's face. It was then that the Fallen Hero, and Demon-Swordsman rushed towards in a burst of speed as only one person is gonna make it out alive. HERE WE GOOO! Sephiroth seemingly disappeared within a blink of an eye. Akame kept her guard up as she held her blade, Murasame tightly in her hands. However, before she could move any more, she was suddenly struck with a slash to her back. The Demon-Swordsman quickly turned around to retaliate, but once again Sephiroth has disappeared within a blink of an eye. "I will not fall for that a again." Words left Akame as she quickly turned around, and swung her sword. However, she only cut the air as her face came of slight shock. Realizing what he was doing, the Demon-Swordsman quickly turned around and swung her sword once again. CLENG! Murasame, and Masamune collided as both the One-Winged Angel, and Assassin of Night Raid attempted to overpower each other. However, Sephiroth gained the upper-hand as he quickly overpowered Akame, and kicked her in the stomach as the female assassin went winded, and felt staggered. The Fallen Hero smirked coldly as he tightens his grip on Masamune, and swung upwards. SCHLICK! Akame was now slashed upwards with such force that she was inevitably launched into the air. Sephiroth followed suit as he swung his sword in a rapid succession causing massive amount of slashes to appear on the Demon-Swordsman. The Fallen Hero did not let up, no. He kept going as he slashed at the Member of Night Raid until he swung Masamune downwards as one last slashed came onto the female assassin as she was launched towards the ground, and causing a mini-crater to form upon impact. Akame quickly stood up, and regained her composure as she saw Sephiroth lightly step back onto the ground. Suddenly, the Demon-Swordsman rushed towards the One-Winged Angel in a slight burst of speed. Sephiroth only narrowed his eyes as he held his blade tightly. CLENG!CLENG!CLENG! Both The Fallen Hero, and the female assassin began to enter a clash between to skilled swordsman. The clash between the two was at a stalemate as both Sephiroth, and Akame have shown to be on equal footing when it comes to skills with a sword. However, both the Demon-Swordsman and One-Winged Angel has locked blades for a moment. Sephiroth being the physically stronger opponent, has begone to overpower Akame as she tried hard to overpower her opponent, but is failing to due so. The Fallen Hero quickly pushed the Demon-Swordsman back as he ran towards her, and swung his sword. Akame quickly recovering her composure a tightly grip the hilt of Mursame as she ran towards Sephiroth. It was then that both fighters began to clash once again. However, this time both seemingly disappeared from eyesight as they reappeared once again to clash. They both once again disappeared, and then reappeared as they continued to clash. This went on for about two more clashes as the Demon-Swordsman managed to land a deceive slash onto the Fallen Hero. Sephiroth felt the poison run its course through his body. Akame looked towards to her enemy as she believed that she won. However, shock and horror crept onto her face when she saw him glow green briefly as he stood up, and looked unaffected by the cursed poison of Murasame. (Music Stop) "How are you still alive from Murasame's poison!?!" Questions came from the Demon-Swordsman as she couldn't believe what she is seeing at the moment. The One-Winged Angel only chuckled slight, but darkly as he turned towards the female assassin. "Silly girl. Did you really think your poison could defeat me. A foolish mistake on your part, and it'll be a fatal one." Sephiroth spoke as he tightened his grip around Masamune. In truth, the Fallen Hero had cast Esuna to stop the poison from flowing, thankfully he had equipped ribbon to make sure that he won't need to worry about it again. Cue: Mary Skelter Nightmares ost - Metalic Bow Fight [Extended] "Come child. Allow me to be the one to send you to hell." Words left Sephiroth as he once again to his battle stance composure. Akame just looked at the Silver-Haired sIwordsman for a brief moment as she now rushed towards the Fallen Hero. CLENG!CLENG!CLENG! Once again, both Sephiroth and Akame had entered a clash as both of them danced around each other as their blades sang into the air. The sword-play between both sword-wielders was remarkable as both were perfectly on sync with each other. Masamune, and Murasame kept singing in the air as both the One-Winged Angel, and Demon-Swordsman kept up their stalemated clash. Sephiroth has once again disappeared, but reappeared closer towards Akame as he swung Masamune with enough force to cause the Demon-Swordsman to go flying back. Akame quickly stood up as she was still lightly staggered, but it wasn't enough to were she couldn't regain her composure. However, female assassins expression had come of shock, and horror as four black orbs of darkness had appeared around her. The black orbs closed in onto Akame, but she jumped back to dodge the coming orbs. However, more kept appearing as they kept coming to her like a barrage in multi-directions. Sephiroth wasn't to far behind as soon as the orbs stopped coming, he was already three feet away as he swung his six-foot long sword. However, Akame had kept her guard, and managed to block the strike from the One-Winged Angel. The Demon-Swordsman had entered another, but more furious clash with the Fallen Hero. It was once again that they both disappeared and reappeared as they clashed again each other. This kept up once again for four more times as it ended with Sephiroth kicking Akame in the face as she was sent back a bit, but wasn't staggered. The One-Winged Angel has stood there as he narrowed his eyes towards the Demon-Swordsman who looked towards him with a glare. Both Akame, and Sephiroth ran towards each other as they both went to swing their blades. CLENG! Both the Fallen Hero, and Member of Night Raid had collided, and locked blades as both narrowed their eyes towards each other. Sephiroth was still the stronger opponent as he was still overpowering Akame who was having a hard time trying to overpower the One-Winged Angel. The Demon-Swordsman was pushed back as she quickly recovered her composure. Akame rushed towards Sephiroth as she swung her blade in multiple directions at high speed, however, The Fallen Hero kept side-stepping each and every one of her strikes. The One-Winged Angel swung Masamune with high force as his sword collided with the Female Assassin's Murasame. With enough force, Sephiroth pushed Akame back through a burst of force which sent her through a tree. The Demon-Swordsman was staggered a bit, but she quickly recovered her stability, and composure as she stood up. The Fallen Hero smirked coldly as he slowly started to walk towards the Female Assassin. Akame panted a few moments as she kept a tight grip around her sword. (Music Stop) Before Akame could even move an inch, Sephiroth appeared be hind her as she turned around to only receive multiple slash, cutting her arms, legs, and torso as she was launched back. Skidding across the floor, The Demon-Swords slowly recovered her composure as she stood up slowly, to face the One-Winged Angel. Not only is he skilled, but he has monstrous strength, and insane speed. Is this guy even human. Thoughts ran through Akame as she looked towards Sephiroth who only walked towards her. I didn't want to use this, but I don't have a choice. The One-Winged Angel had stopped 12 meters away from the Demon-Swordsman as he kept a tight grip on the handle of his sword. However, Sephiroth expression came of shock as he saw Akame infect herself with the poison. However, instead of dying, her eyes became blackened, with red irises, and marking came of her body. Akame now used to her trump card, Ennodzuno. Cue: MIND≒0 ost - Determined Destiny Lock [Extended] The Female Assassin rushed towards the Fallen Hero in a colossal burst of speed as she swung her blade in multiple directions once again. Sephiroth not being capable to evade easily like he did had now started to block each strike by Akame. The One-Winged Angel and Demon-Swordsman had entered in a highly heated clash as both of them disappeared and then reappeared as they kept clashing through the forest. The clash had ended when Akame gained the upper-hand as she slashed Sephiroth multiple times horizontally in the torso, arms, and legs. The Demon-Swordsman had ended it when she kicked him in the torso as the One-Winged Angel was sent flying slightly as he bounced off the ground twice, as he skid across the ground. However, he luckily regained his composure in time, and he was even more thankful that the Female Assassin did not cut off ribbon, or that would've been bad for him. Sephiroth disappeared in a blink of an eye, leaving only a black feather remaining on where he once stood. Akame quickly reared herself back as she swung Murasame and clanged against the One-Winged Angel's Masamune. "I must commend you swordsman. I'm actually quite enjoying myself right now. However, now I'm time for me to send to the depths of hell." Words left the Fallen-Hero as he now teleports away from the Demon-Swordsman. Just then, Akame's eyes widen when she saw a single black wing sprouts, and extends from Sephiroth's right shoulder. The One-Winged Angel smiled as he stared towards the Demon-Swordsman as he once again seemingly teleports. Black orb surround Akame as she quickly cut through the orbs of darkness. As more black orbs appeared, Sephiroth reappeared above Akame as he aimed to impale the female-assassin the same way he impaled Aerith all those years ago. A shadow formed covered the area where Akame stood as he looked up, and gained wide-eyes as she quickly side-rolled out of the way as Sephiroth impaled the ground. "Vanish" The Fallen-Hero spoke out as his sword began to glow pale-blue as he swung Masamune horizontally, causing a beam of light shoot towards the Demon-Swordsman as she jumped out of the way. Wasting no time. Sephiroth quickly appeared behind Akame as he swung Masamune with enough force to send her sky-rocketing through the forest, and through trees. [https://youtu.be/5e2IXqibVJg?t=125 Cue: Therewolf Media - One-Winged Devil] The female assassin barely stood up as she looked around the area. She didn't see the Fallen-Hero anywhere, and now she could no longer sense him. This is bad. She didn't know where he is, and to top it off, she's weakened at the moment. "Now..It's time to send you to hell." The voice of Sephiroth spoke as looked up horrified as she saw the sky suddenly shatter, and a large meteor descend on her planet from the heavens. "You were a commendable swordsman. However, this is an attack not even you survive!" "Are you crazy! Not even you can survive this!" The Demon-Swordsman yelled towards the One-Winged Angel as he only laughed slightly. "Tell me. Before you die, what is your name?" Sephiroth spoke as he appeared in front of Akame. The Demon-Swordsman only gritted her teeth as started to stand up. Gripping the handle of her sword, the female assassin stared towards the One-Winged Angel's cold gaze. "L..Like hell I'll tell a crazy person like you." Akame spat out towards Sephiroth as swung Murasame towards Fallen-Hero. Sephiroth only blocked the mere attack from the weakened Akame as he pushed her back without much effort. Looking back towards the meteor, it was fast approaching making the One-Winged Angel realize it's about time he leaves this place. (Music Stop) "It's about time I leave this place. Thank you...swordsman. Battling with you helped my regain my memories, and the goal that I wish to achieve." Sephiroth pointed his hand towards Akame as a green light surrounded the Female-Assassin. Akame felt as if her wounds had closed, and her strength fully restored. "And for that. I'll heal your wounds, but this place shall be your grave." "No you don't!" The Demon-Swordsman yelled as she jumped towards the Fallen-Hero. Grabbing onto him as he teleports out of the planet, and back to his home world. The meteor fasted approached, destroying the world, and all life within it. However, the battle between the One-Winged Angel, and the Demon-Swordsman were far from over. ---- Somewhere on the planet, Gaia Sephiroth and Akame found themselves in a open field within the mountains, and next to a mansion. The female-assassin jumped back as she gripped her sword. However, she looked around and saw that she was somewhere completely. Maybe another continent? No, that meteor was way, WAY, to big to just destroy a single continent. "Look at you...jumping onto me as I bring us here to my world. It was a smart tactic, but it's ultimately futile as this place is where you die." The Fallen-Hero spoke out as he turned around towards the Demon-Swordsman as she looked towards him. Anger, and hatred flowed through her. This man, not only did he just kill her friends, her sister. This man literally killed her world, her world, a place she was fighting to have peace settled, yet this psychopath just destroyed it. Akame wouldn't let it show, but this man, Sephiroth. Pissed her off way more then anyone in the capital, he pisses her off more than Esdeath. She didn't care what happens now. Even if she dies here, she's making sure to bring Sephiroth with her. Cue: Killswitch Engage - My Obsession The Demon-Swordsman rushed towards the One-Winged Angel with a burst of speed as she reached him within a blink of an eye. Swinging, Murasame downward to cleave Sephiroth in half was blocked when he lifted up his sword, but he was surprised when the force of her strike caused a mini-crater. "I'm gonna kill you! even If that means taking you with me!" Akame yelled as loud she could. The Fallen-Hero was even more surprised that she was able to push him back. However, Sephiroth smirked as went into fighting position once again. Round 2 Who are you rooting for? Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII) Akame (Akame Ga Kiru!) DBX Winner is Sephiroth -Final Fantasy-.png|If Sephiroth wins DBX Winner is Akame -Akame Ga Kiru-.png|If Akame wins Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:Sword Fight Category:Sword Duel Category:Magic Duel Category:'Human VS Alien' Themed DBX Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Vs. Girls Themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs with Music Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant